I will never Leave you
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Kane sees his girlfriend Mona speaking with the Miz. They kiss. He starts thinking that she's going to leave him like Tori and Lita did. Well, the Big Red Monster takes drastic measures.. *smutty so, you were warned*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kane, Trish, the Bella Twins or the Miz in anyway. They truly belong to the WWE and the MacMahon family. I only own Mona and the idea._

_Please enjoy! And excuse the crappiness in some parts :)_

* * *

><p>I was just talking to the Miz, despite my feelings about him, just trying to get him off my back. Faking my way through it so he could leave and not bother me again.<p>

"You know Mona, you could be with me instead of that Burn Victim. I could satisfy you better then he can. I'm sure his you-know-what isn't in as good shape as mine is." Miz told him, caressing my cheek. Biting my tongue, I was trying not to beat him within an inch of his worthless life.

But forcing a tight smile, I laughed lightly.

"Tempting, Miz. And I would be the envy of every Diva and every one of your fan girls too, if I was with you. Also I'm sure that you could satisfy me." And right when I said that is when a certain seven foot man turned the corner and stopped when he saw me talking to the most annoying prick in the WWE.

Before I could finish my thought, Miz cut me off by pulling me close to him.

"I knew you would see it my way." He said, obviously taking it the wrong way and right as I opened my mouth to speak, he kissed me! And out of shock, I was just frozen.

* * *

><p><em>Kane's pov<em>

I looked from around the corner, watching Mona and the Miz talk and listening to what they were saying. And when I heard what Mona said, I felt like punching the wall by me. Continuing to look, I let out a low growl when I saw Miz kiss her and she not do a thing to stop him.

I couldn't stand to watch any more so, I just turned around and stormed off.

'Mona wouldn't leave me, right? She said that she loved me.' I thought to myself, getting to my locker room.

Thinking about that, Lita said that she loved me as well. And I remembered how that ended up. Letting out a yell, I punched the wall in a fit of rage.

And after I let out some anger, I was coming up with a plan to get back at my sweet, innocent Mona.

* * *

><p><em>Mona's pov<em>

When I regained my senses, I beat the Miz into a bloody freaking pulp before going to my locker room to get ready for my match with the Bella Twins. It was a tag team match and I had Trish Stratus as a partner. Vince had given us the name _Angels of Pain. _We were called Angels because both of us, had blonde hair. Giving us a Angelic look.

Dressed in black and red, it was Kane's colors since I was his girl, and I ran and got with my friend slash partner just to wait at the opening to the ring and hear her theme 'Time to Rock n Roll' at the beginning of our theme. Before it switched to mine, which was House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie.

_She had a corpse  
>Under her bed.<br>She had her fun  
>But now he's dead.<br>Hear momma said  
>Come feed desire.<br>Her brother said  
>Hey, throw him on the fire.<em>

We walked out and got in the ring, acknowledged our fans and then glared at the Bella Twins when they came in. Of course, they had to say a few things about the way Kharma and I look before the match.

"Oh look, Nikki. It's the slut and the weirdo." Brie said, gesturing towards us. I was the weirdo because of my love for the dark and morbid while Trish because of her past with some of the Superstars. Which is still put in the category of High School bullying. Pathetic, if you ask me

"Brie, you shouldn't call them that. The right words are Diseased Tramp and Freakaziod Humper." Nikki told us, making Trish mad as hell and charge them as the bell was rung.

Trish was beating the hell out of Brie and tagged me in while Brie got her sister. And I was kicking Nikki's ass for a while and right as I got her down on her back and was about to punch her, the whole arena turned red as Kane's pyros went off.

Letting a smile curve my lips, I punched her making her pass out and stood when Kane got in the ring.

"Hey baby." I greeted, about to kiss him when he grabbed my throat instead and lifted me off the canvas. Now Trish could see the trouble I was in since this never happened before and got in the arena to help. Only to get kicked by Kane and land hard in the ring.

"Kane... Put.. Me.. Down.." I begged, as best as I could with his hand around my neck.

He just smirked.

"Oh, I'll put you down, Mona. Down to Hell." Kane told me, with that laugh of his.

Next thing I know, I'm choke slammed with the wind knocked right out of me. I was coughing, trying to catch my breath when he left the arena.

"What was that all about? I thought they were an item?" JR asked, confused about why I was on my back from a chokeslam. A chokeslam from Kane, my so called boyfriend too!

"I don't know but, I smell the Lita scenario all over again." Jerry the King said, as Trish got back up and helped me up and out the arena.

I rested in my locker room for a while, getting my wind back before storming to Kane's locker room and bursting in. Just to see him sitting in a chair with a smirk and then him standing up, as I got closer to him to slap his face.

"What the fuck was that about, Kane? What made you do something like that?" I yelled at him, my blue eyes filled with rage. And the reaction I got is one I didn't expect.

"The Miz." He simply stated, and I didn't catch on.

"And why would the Miz make you do.." I trailed off, as the memory of earlier flashed into my mind.

"Oh god. Baby, it wasn't what it looked like." I told him, only for him to shake his head.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Mona. I saw the kiss and you, as much as you say you hate the Miz, didn't seem to put up much of a fight." He said, walked towards me making me back away until my back was on the door. He reached beside me and locked the door and the click echoed through out the room.

"Kane, I.." I was cut off by him hitting the door, next to my head.

"No more lies, Mona! You've made me very angry and now, you're going to suffer." Kane told me, laughing at the end before gripping my top and ripping it from my body.

"But first, let me show you that I _can_ satisfy you. Probably better then that whiny Miz bitch if you fucked him yet behind my back." He said, grabbing hold of my blonde curls and dragging me to the shower in the room.

"Kane, please!" I pleaded, when he shoved me against the tile wall and held me there, as he turned on the hot water.

"Oh, come on. You seemed eager to give it up to the Miz, now why not me? The man that you said you loved?" Kane told me, moving the hand that was in my hair down to my neck. While using the other to tear off my shorts. Just leaving me in my black and red bra and panties.

He chuckled, looking down at my body before meeting my blue eyes with his mismatched ones as he licked his lips. With a growl, he leaned in and gave me the hardest, most anger filled kiss of my life.

Even though this kiss was happening because of me being suspected of cheating on Kane with the Miz, which was beyond false, it was very enjoyable. Especially, since my hands were on his bare back with my nails clawing into his skin.

Suddenly the sound of clothes tearing fills the room, as he tore off the only things that kept my body from fully being shown. Kane smirked when he broke the kiss, putting his hand between my legs right on my cunt, making me gasp since he was starting to rub me down there.

"So, he was wondering if I could satisfy you being a burn victim, huh? X-Pac said a lame joke back similar to that when I was with Tori. Sadly, we didn't get to go all the way." He told me, rubbing faster even letting a finger inside me, making me moan.

"Guess I'm the lucky one, huh?" I asked, swallowing when he finally let go of my neck. Only to undo his pants, that were starting to tent, to uncover Kane's semi hard shaft.

My answer was a laugh as I was pushed onto my hands and knees. Keeping my head down, I watched his feet as he got behind me and onto his knees.

"Ahh!" I lightly screamed, when I was grabbed by my hair again and having my head pulled back.

"What do you think?" Kane growled, before thrusting inside me hard just to make me scream louder.

I was soon making moans and whimpers of pain as he kept his momentum going, moving faster, harder and deeper inside me.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you enjoying it, Mona? Because I am." He groaned into my ear, before it started to feel really good with him inside me.

But, since Kane was forcing me into this at first, I was fighting the urge to let out any pleasurable sounds. Not to satisfy him into thinking that I was enjoying it. And I really was enjoying it.

Feeling a hand on my ass, I started to purr lightly before letting out a moan of pleasure when it was smacked by the Big Red Monster himself, Kane.

He started to laugh when he heard me, only to start calling me every insult in the book that could be directed at a woman. And I wasn't offended. It only increased the pleasure.

"Oh God, Kane. More!" I moaned, which it turned into a whimper when he pulled out and turned me over onto my back.

"Damn, you're so tight!" Kane roared, pushing back inside me going harder.

And feeling his cock swell, I knew that he was going to come. I was about to reach my hand down where we met to rub my clit but, he stopped me and did it himself. As he got me close to my orgasm, I was moaning quite loud the faster he went.

"God, Mona. I'm gonna come." He groaned, pushing in me deeper.

"Me too! AHH!" I moaned again, just to scream when he pinched my clit hard. Stopping me from coming as he came inside me.

Kane pulled out with a satisfied look in his face as I sat up, glaring daggers at him. Our eyes locked before I started hitting him. Which lead to him getting on top of me having his dark wet hair curtain over both of us and drip onto my face, holding my arms down while he laughed.

"You're not coming until you explain." He told me, referring to me and the Miz. Being on the edge, I was squirming underneath him.

"Long short story, I was acting so he could leave me alone but, Miz forced me into a kiss. The rest you didn't see was me beating him into a fucking pulp, meaning that I would never leave you for the likes of him. Now, speaking of fucking, please!" I explained, saying the last sentence arching up to Kane wanting to come.

"You have to believe me that I didn't screw him. Wait.. Look!" I said, gesturing down between my legs while I tried to get my right hand out of my boyfriend's grip. When he loosened up, I reached down there and rubbed myself, only to bring it back up to show him the semen and blood that coated my fingers.

"I was a virgin, Kane. You were my first, not Miz." And right as soon as I said that, he grabbed my hips, lifted the bottom half of my body up and put his mouth down there.

A loud moan spilled through my lips when he started to eat me out. Guess that was all the convincing he needed. Biting my lower lip, I didn't realize that I was biting it hard enough to make it bleed.

"Oh God, yes!" I screamed, filling my orgasm build up again. Mentally I was praying that he wouldn't stop or I would have his cock on my mantel.

"KANE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, when I finally came in his mouth. My hands went down to his head and was holding him there while he licked me clean.

Closing my eyes, I was trying to catch my breath feeling his lips kiss up my body and stop at my neck. Just for me to open my eyes to meet his.

"Sorry, I doubted you, Mona. I just didn't want to lose you." Kane admitted, making me smile before I kissed his lips, tasting myself on him.

"Just know that there is no one in the World that can take me away from you, Kane. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy it? Great! It took me a while to make it all and I couldn't putting it off because I just started watching WWE on Mon and Fri as well as catching up with my fav Wrestlers on youtube. So, I'm thinking about doing another fic. A WWEVampire one! Mona is in it so, if you like her then be patient 3_**

**_And since it's a vampire fic, who do you think should get killed first? Christian? Miz? Or R-Truth?_**

**_Please, leave a review about this as well as your answer to that! 3_**


End file.
